Picturesque
by blahblehbloh
Summary: I decided to make Arthur and Guinevere's meeting a bit different, in a picturesque forest. First Arwen fiction, so please enjoy and review :


Picturesque

She wanders the forest, pondering which way to turn. She runs, not knowing where she is going, but the sensation of the unknown excites her to the core. She runs through the thick dense of the green forest, the wind blowly softly as it dances past. She runs, enjoying the way the wind blows her curly hair into the air, and makes her tingle with goosebumps. She runs, looking for nothing, running from nothing. She comes to a water puddle, the colour as baby blue as possible. She looks at her reflection, and gently touches the surface of the water, weaving her hands through the water softly. Her murky brown eyes look around the forest for a trace of fear or discomfort. She finds none, and looks up at the sky with contentment. The sky is just a blue, overpowering blanket, and the baby clouds are as white as Heaven. She wanders around, touching the small violets near the pond, its colour a shade of lovely, light purple.

She skips through the forest, laughing freely. She runs across the apple green grass, happiness and contentment as her shadows. She spins in small circles, the sound of laughter blending in with the sound of the singing birds in the picturesque nature around her. She silently looks up as she spins, feeling dizzy, but free. It is then that she bumps into something. Someone, actually.

"Ouch! watch-argh!", she falls to the ground, suprised as she falls, and immedietly grabs onto the person to help her. Unfortunately, she drags the person with her, and hits the ground, and suffers more as the person falls on top of her. Spots of blackness appear in her vision, and she can see the dizzy stars as she tries to see clearly.

" Argh, watch it, will you?", the figure on top of her growls, his voice deep, yet suprisingly attractive. He peers down at her. She notices that baby blue eyes are staring down at her, and then sees his blond hair as if the sun itself. She winces, feeling his attractive body pressed hard onto hers.

" Do you mind?", she replies, pushing him upwards so she can stand, but failing.

He peers at her, looking at her with a deep attraction and confusion. She knows he is wondering why she is here in a forest of all places. She then notices he is wearing a sort of armour, and immedietly realises he must be somewhat of importance. She hastily rolls over, pushing him slightly, stands and straightens her dress.

" I am truly sorry ", she mutters, a slight red blush creeping slowly on her features. She then reaches down and extends an arm, which he thankfully takes. He stands slowly, and she can't help feel small butterflies in her stomach. He is handsome, with prince-like features, picturesque as nature. She looks away from him, embarrassed from her staring. He is looking at her, head bent slightly. He is watching her with interest, and the more he stares, the more uneasiness is her shadow.

"It was not your fault. I was careless", he says, he's voice as handsome as his features. She looks at him, and can't help wanting to run her delicate hands in his spiky, blond hair. She shakes her head and smiles, her brown eyes locked into his blue irises.

" No. I was...spinning around, and that's considered more careless than standing", she laughs, her voice sweet yet soft. He smiles, and she can't help notice how close he is to her, as if coming together like magnets. He then extends his hand forward, and she sees muscles moving in his body. She shivers softly.

" Arthur ", he says.

" Guinevere", she replies, touching his soft hand. They linger for more than a handshake should take, before slowly breaking off. He is still close to her, and she can feel his sweet breath touch her face with the breeze.

Five minutes later, they are walking through the forest together, laughing and looking at the wonderful surroundings around them. She runs her hand through the thick leaves of the trees and he looks on with a small smile plastered on his features. He is studying her, and he can't help but take in her amazing beauty. He watches as her beautiful, curly hair dances with the wind, and how her eyes are like the lightest shade of wood. Her body is like an angel, long, graceful and angelic. Her dress fits her perfectly, and so he can see the outline of her beauty. He cannot help but feel overdressed, what with his armour and sword. But of course, that is the price of being a known knight, one must carry heavy equipment to prepare for attacks.

Ten minutes later, and they reach the pond.

He immedietly smiles an evil grin, and launches at her, sweeping her off her feet within a second. She gasps in shock, eyes closed from fear of the unknown. She opens her eyes seconds later, and notices she is the the arms of Arthur, her arms suprisingly wrapped around his neck, his around her body. He is gazing at her, his lips turned into a small smile, blue eyes staring directly into her soul. She cannot help but stare at his eyes and lips. She wonders when their lips will met, since they are both inches away. She can feel his breath on her lips, and it is a fresh, beautiful aroma, powerfully trying to suck her to him. Her brown eyes look at him with interest and something people will describe as _love_. After the long stare they show each other she smiles and he clears his throat, her beauty and body making him think indecent thoughts.

"I think it would be best if I throw you into this pond", he grins, noticing how his arms wrap around her waist and legs perfectly. More indecent thoughts run through his mind and he gulps slowly. She looks at him in disbelief and shakes her head.

"You wouldn't", she warns him, brown eyes fearful, but excited. He notices a small evil glint in her eyes, and he wonders whether he should expect the unexpected.

"Well, I suppose you do deserve it, after all, you knocked me to the ground first", he replies laughing, and she cannot help daydream about her lips crashing onto his, her hands running through his golden, sunlit hair.

"I did not ! It was not me who was just standing, watching a lady dance through the forest, and not move away", Gwen says, her voice like a sweet melody. _A beautfiul lady_, Arthur thinks, _a very beautiful lady. _

"Well, unfortunately for you, I do not care. I am going to throw you in", he grins, and just as he is about to raise his arms even higher, she reaches forward and runs one hand through his hair. He stops abrutly, mezmorised at the feel of her soft fingers gently weaving through his hair. He cannot see the small smile building on Gwen's lips, and as she leaps lightly on to the ground, her hands still wrapped around his neck, his at her waist. She leans in gently and her lips touch his ears.

" I think they call this...revenge?", she says with her sweet voice, and suddenly takes her arms away from his neck to his chest, and pushes him into the pond.

He cries in shock as the freezing water touches him. He is immedietly engulfed into the water, and the coldness creeps into almost immedietly. He is in shock, after all, she pushed him in ! He never thought she had the guts, but then again, he asked for it. He resurfaces to find her crouched on the ground, laughing, the tears rolling down her eyes. He cannot help but join in, the water running down his body, droplets rejoining the pond.

" I cannot believe you !", he calls to her, still smirking. She is watching him struggling to come back onto dry land, and she shows a big smile. With a small wink and what looked like a small curtsey, she turns around slowly, and takes one step. He immedietly seeks his chance.

Suddenly a pair of muscular hands snake their way around her waist, and she is pulled back fast like the speed of light. She screams, as within two seconds, water immedietly surrounds her, face finding the water soon after. After a few seconds, she resurfaces, mouth open in shock and body shivering. As she turns around in the water, she hits the chest of someone. Arthur. He is laughing, his deep voice echoing through the pond. She stares at him as he laughs for more than a minute, one hand on his stomach from the pain of laughter.

She should be angry. She is still shocked for being dragged into the water, but she cannot help watching his smile and eyes brightly shine. She cannot help daydreaming about what cannot be. She cannot help smile herself. She looks to the sky and notices two white clouds about to meet each other in the blue sky blanket. She watches the clouds touch and immedietly dissapear into each other. She looks around and notices the two clouds were the only ones in the blue sky. She looks back to find Arthur gazing intently at her. They are inches apart, his body right close to hers. She cannot help wondering how she can feel his body heat, and how she is shivering with delight. She licks her lips and watches as he does the same.

" Guinevere", his voice croaks, voice rough and small.

She doesn't reply. She can't. She can't breathe as she feels his breath on his lips, his right hand accidentally touching hers. She somehow wonders whether this is a dream, a fantasy. She doesn't know how it happened, but she is caught up by this handsome, beautiful stranger. Fifteen minutes, and she is already in love. With a bold move, a_ very _bold move, she moves forward and links her arms around his neck.

Her heart pounds harder as she feels his arms snake around her, pulling her closer to him. She can't look anywhere but his lips. She cannot see nature, see the picturesque surrounding behind her. All she can is the angel in her arms, and his lips. He cannot help but feel something growing in his heart. Was it love and lust? Glory and Happiness? Peace and Hope? He has never felt anything like this before, and now, with this beautiful, exotic woman in his arms, he felt different. He wanted her. He wanted her forever. Wanted to feel her lips on his, her arms running down his body.

She closes her eyes and smells his aroma. It is a sweet smell, foresty. Immedietly she feels his lips on hers and she begins to kiss back. The kiss is strong and powerful. He kisses her softly at first, love evident in his heart. Within seconds, she moans softly, making him kiss her more roughly. The water behind them begins to get warm as they share each other's body heat. She runs her hands through his hair, pulling it gently so he could be more closer than ever. He tightens his arms, and groans as she wraps her legs around his waist in the water, and he feels as if he is holding a feather. He cannot help but want her. Want her badly.

He manuoveres his way through the pond, his lips still pressed on hers, hands holding her tightly. As soon as he feels dry ground, he removes his lips and gently helps her sit on the ground. She sits and watches as he runs his muscular hands through her curly, black hair. She smiles, wrapping her legs around his waist even when he stands in the water alone. They kiss again, but this time more desperate. She breaks away after a few seconds and lies back lustfully, and smiles as he climbs from the pond and crouches over her. Water splashes from his chest onto her body as he crawls over her. He looks at her with an evil smile, blue eyes brighter than before, blond hair spiked up from her fingers running through them.

"Guinevere", he says softly.

She immedietly bends up and kisses him again. He pushes her back down onto the ground, his lips searching hers for more. They kiss ferociously, both of his hands near her head, body craving for hers. She moans as he works his way from her lips to her neck, and smiles when he nibbles at her ear. Her smile is covered by his lips soon after, and she wraps her arms around him, love and lust evident in the air.

She knows she is falling. He knows she is the one. She knows she is ready to fall in love with him, and she knows that love is what brought them out here. She smiles, the thoughts disapearing as she watches him take his armour pieces one by one. She giggles slightly, before helping him remove his boots, running her hand on his bare, muscular torso. He smiles gently at her, before her lips crash back on to his waiting ones, love and hope radiating off their united bodies to dance with the smooth, gently breeze with the picturesque forest leaves.


End file.
